Jacob's sibling
|wand=One of the following: *12", Acacia, Unicorn tail hair *11¼", Blackthorn, Unicorn tail hair *11", Hornbeam, Dragon heartstring |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Jacob's family }} This student was a witch or wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1984 and 1991. Their brother Jacob's expulsion from Hogwarts for endangering fellow students in his quest to find the Cursed Vaults had an impact on their younger sibling's first year at Hogwarts when many other students whispered about them for their elder sibling's breaking of school rules which had disgraced their shared schoolhouse. The incident was well-covered in the Daily Prophet, as was Jacob's running away from home, which had a profound effect on the younger sibling. Biography Early life Born into a wizarding family around 1973, they grew up in a magical household and apparently resided alongside or in close proximity to Muggle dwellings.As we see with the Weasleys, riding brooms outside school does not constitute a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if they lived near Muggles, then flying brooms might constitute a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which would be far worse. During their childhood, their parents worked together to teach their youngest child, as well as their older son Jacob, that they could not go around flaunting their magic. In particular, their mother was strict about the use of magic outside of school, refusing both of her children to ride a broomstick before they began attending school. At some point during this individual's childhood, tragedy struck the family when they received an owl from Professor Albus Dumbledore, informing them of Jacob's search for the fabled Cursed Vaults, and his subsequent expulsion for endangering his fellow students in his attempt to prove that they really existed. Shortly after being sent home, Jacob ran away and went missing; many believed that he went on to serve Lord Voldemort, whereas other rumours said he had returned to Hogwarts after his expulsion to resume his search. His younger sibling would, years later, reject the former possibility. Shortly after receiving the Hogwarts acceptance letter, Jacob's sibling travelled to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, and met and befriended future fellow student and housemate Rowan Khanna, who came from a wizarding family of wood farmers. Rowan suggested to start at Flourish and Blotts. While picking up The Standard Book of Spells, Jacob's sibling excitedly remarked how they looked forward to learning all the Charms; upon picking up , they said they were familiar with it and thought it to be brilliant. Afterwards, they journeyed to Ollivanders Wand Shop to purchase their first wand: Garrick Ollivander expressed both concern and curiosity about what sort of effect their brother's choices had made on this individual, but still looked forward to seeing what kind of life they would lead. When the shopping concluded, Jacob's sibling and Rowan promised to see each other again on the train. Hogwarts years First year being Sorted in 1984]] On 1 September 1984, Jacob's sibling boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. Upon arrival, they were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall proceeded to provide them with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses — Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious — voicing her hope that all of the newcomers would make fine additions to the ranks of great witches and wizards that each House had produced in the past. When Jacob's sibling was called to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat remarked that "hadn't seen one like this in a long time", and took their choice of House into account — which was the same as their brother Jacob's. Later, they found that Rowan had been Sorted into the same House as them. When the sorting was done and all first years having found places to sit among their new housemates, Professor Dumbledore rose and stood behind the Owl Lecturn in front of the High Table. He gave a brief speech of welcomes, educated the new arrivals on the rules of the House Cup and on what a great honor it would be to win it. At the end of the Start-of-Term Feast, Jacob's sibling's Head of House moved to stand beside the Headmaster, announcing to the students of their house that it was time for them to move to their common room. Once there, Jacob's sibling reunited with Rowan, and the two briefly discussed their shared excitement over finally attending school and their new House before agreeing to go to bed, as they would have to be up bright and early for Charms first thing in the morning. As Charms was one of the subjects Jacob's sibling had most looked forward to, when arriving at the Charms Classroom, they courteously greeted the Charms Master, Professor Flitwick. Recognising the individual as Jacob's sibling, Filius Flitwick answered in kind, claiming that he was certain the student would do just fine, as their older brother had been one of his most skilled students at Hogwarts prior to his expulsion. Even so, he subtly warned them against trouble-making, adding that Jacob had been one of his most rebellious students as well. - Charms Lesson "Lumos" Later on, Jacob's sibling encountered Merula Snyde, an imperious Slytherin student, who tried to bully Rowan into admitting her as the most powerful witch to ever attend Hogwarts. Jacob's sibling attempted to defuse the argument, but before it went further, Professor Severus Snape ordered them to get into the classroom. The animosity formed between Merula and Jacob's sibling grew, for at the end of the class, Merula sabotaged the potion Jacob's sibling brewed, and caused it to explode. - Potions Lesson "Cure for Boils Potion" Not long after the incident, Jacob's sibling was introduced to Ben Copper and the House Prefect. The mutual dislike between Jacob's sibling and Merula Snyde led to a duel, which was interrupted by the arrival of Professors Snape and Flitwick. Snape instructed both Merula and Jacob's sibling to arrive in the West Towers to receive their punishment. Jacob's sibling lost house points for their house, while Merula did not. Afterwards, Jacob's sibling overheard Severus Snape and Argus Filch talking about the mysterious Cursed Vaults and decided to try to find them. Second year During the 1985–1986 school year, Ben Copper went missing, and Jacob's sibling tried to search the castle for him. While doing so, they found a note in the Artefact Room. With help from Rowan, the note was deciphered, signed by someone using the initial "R", it contained instructions to locate a Black Quill hidden in a common room different from Jacob's sibling's own, which would turn into a note with additional information when untransfigured. These instructions were allegedly meant for Ben to follow, and the note was speculated to have a connection to his disappearance. Jacob's sibling was puzzled, but decided to do as the note said in hopes of finding Ben. They learned the Shrinking Charm and Engorgement Charm in order to enter the other house's common room by using them on themselves and sneaking in undetected when the common room was empty, during a game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Jacob's sibling found the Black Quill in the common room, but while exiting they were caught by the common room's corresponding Head of House, who asked them to explain their behaviour. Shortly after this, Jacob's sibling untransfigured the Quill using Reparifarge, and it transformed into another note from R, instructing the reader to go to the farthest corridor at the end of the fifth floor, re-transfigure the scroll into a Black Quill, and return it to the common room in which it had been hidden. Jacob's sibling did so, and while inspecting the corridor, they found out the professors were already there. They also found Ben frozen in the cursed ice, but the professors saved him by casting the Fire-Making Spell, explaining that the cursed ice appeared to have developed resistance to the Knockback Jinx. Third year In the beginning of the year, Jacob's sibling was initially not allowed to attend Hogsmeade because they have broken a lot of school rules. A professor offered to let them go if they studied hard, which they did, eventually gaining permission. There, they went to the Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta about Jacob. She gave them a black quill that belonged to Jacob. Using Reparifarge, Jacob's sibling tranformed it back into a notebook and told Rosmerta what it was. But Filch, who was overhearing, seized the notebook and took it to his office, as ordered by Proffesor Snape. With the help of Tonks, Jacob’s sibling tricked Filch and got the notebook back. To hide in his office again, they used the Shrinking Charm. Rowan Khanna deciphered the notebook, and they learn about a room where Jacob researched the Cursed Vaults. The room was closed with double lock, and no spell worked against it. Jacob's sibling and another student read that the lock was property of a Ravenclaw girl named Tulip Karasu and asked her for help. After testing their character, Tulip told that she had one of keys from that lock, and Merula had the other one. Understanding that Merula would not return the key, Tulip and Jacob's sibling pranked Merula's comrades into leaving, and when she was alone, they asked her to return the key. She agreed after Jacob's sibling defeated her in a duel again, but she tells them she had already taken what she needed from there and warned them not to trust Tulip. In the room, Tulip and Jacob's sibling encountered a boggart, who took the form of Voldemort. Fourth year That year, a sleepwalking epidemic spread throughout the school due to the opening of a third, unknown Cursed Vault, with victims apparently heading to the Forbidden Forest. When Jacob's sibling visited Tulip, one of the first victims, in the Hospital Wing, the two talked about the incident and concluded that the third vault was likely located in the forest. Jacob's sibling began attracting the attention of Madam Patricia Rakepick, a Curse-Breaker invited to the school by Dumbledore. Rakepick taught them the Shield Charm and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, but later changed her mind and planned to recruit them along with some of their fellow students to find the next vault. Jacob's sibling decided to investigate Rakepick and asked the professors their opinions about her, which were mostly negative. Rakepick found out about that and invited Jacob's sibling to a private conversation, in which she told them to stop doing so, while continuing with her plan of using their assistance. At a certain point, Rakepick repeatedly invited Jacob's sibling, their friends, as well as their enemies Merula and Ismelda, to meet at the Training Grounds for a little competition to elect an assistant to her. Jacob's sibling asked Professor Kettleburn what is the best way to go to the Forbidden Forest, and he agreed to answer that question if they studied enough about bowtruckles. At some point, they received a forged letter supposedly signed by Kettleburn, which was actually a bait to lure them to the Courtyard, where a cloaked figure attacked them with the Full Body-Bind Curse and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, the Forbidden Forest and Rakepick, further adding that "death is coming to Hogwarts" and that may come to them as well if they disobey. The figure told that someone would eventually remove the binding curse, but it is unknown who did so. After freed, Jacob's sibling only told about this incident to a few friends. Kettleburn, after satisfied with Jacob's sibling's study on bowtruckles, answered their question. He said that by using a broom they could get to the forest mostly undetected. They then proceeded to try to get a broom, first by asking Madam Hooch to borrow one, which she refused due to the Black Lake incident and not trusting them, and later by attempting to steal one from Filch's office, where all brooms they found were broken. (They incidentally found, however, another message transfigured into a black quill, which was a threat from R to Rakepick telling her to leave Hogwarts.) As a last resort, they asked another student to borrow their broom; the student was reluctant at first, but Jacob's sibling managed to convince them to borrow the broom by talking to them at Three Broomsticks. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, this individual quickly achieved such good results in their schoolwork that they received praise from most of their teachers. They demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering charms and transfiguration with little effort and displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, they were able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing Professor Snape, the Potions Master, do it once. *'Charms:' This individual was highly talented with Charms, casting the best Lumos Charm that Professor Flitwick claimed to have seen from a first-year in a long time. This individual was also able to adequately cast the Unlocking Charm. They also cast the Shrinking Charm and Engorgement Charm on themselves without any experiencing any side effects. *'Duelling:' This individual quickly became a fairly skillful duellist, outduelling the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. By the end of their third year, they were able to outduel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) and a boggart version of Lord Voldemort. *'Transfiguration:' This individual had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during their first class on their first try, highly impressing Professor Minerva McGonagall with their talent, who deemed their abilities in Transfiguration to belay their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give this individual advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. *'Healing magic:' After taking care of an injured Rowan, this individual became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on their own. Behind the scenes *This individual is the protagonist of . Name, surname, gender, House and physical appearance are chosen by the player. The wand material also varies. *In the 1984–1985 school year, Jacob's sibling had visions showing Hogwarts covered in ice and an animated suit of armour. Their best friend, Rowan Khanna, said while discussing the vision with them later that "it appeared to have been some kind of prophecy", suggesting Jacob's sibling might be a Seer. Although, since Rowan was only a first-year, they might have been wrong. However, the incident with the Cursed Ice later on hints that Jacob's sibling could indeed be a Seer. Jacob's sibling's later had another vision of two unknown rooms and Lord Voldemort, further suggesting that this individual is a Seer. *Later in the game, however, Jacob's sibling also hears brief spoken messages from Jacob in their mind, suggesting that Jacob might also be sending them vibes. *In the Beta mode of the game, there was a character named William. William was meant to be the name of the player's older brother. However, every scene where the name William was mentioned was replaced by the name Jacob in the final cut of the game. It's unknown whether William was intended to be the original name of Jacob or whether he was another character cut from the game. *When playing gobstones against Tonks, Jacob's sibling jokes that they might also be a metamorphaghus. The player can change the character at any time they want. It is unknown whether it is an actual ability or only a game feature. Appearances * Notes and references es:Hermano de Jacob fr:Cadet de Jacob Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Unknown House Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards Category:Individuals of unknown or undetermined gender pt-br:Irmão ou irmã de Jacob